She Wouldn't
by LilyPSuzeSMiaM
Summary: Gina's back. And what's this about a pretty, blond new science partner of Jesse? And that gorgeous ghost? She wouldn't. Would she? Jealousy, envy, whatever way you want to say it, it's going to lead to one thing. Heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello. Like I promised, I have a new story up. This one's going to be a whole story and not lousy like the other one, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy!This is

going to be all in Suze's POV.

Summary: Gina's back. And she's got her eyes on Jesse. And what's this about a pretty, blond science partner of Jesse's? She wouldn't. Would she?

* * *

"No way, did she really do that!" I said, laughing my head off.

"Yes, she did!" Jesse replied laughing as well.

Now, let me backtrack a little. Two weeks ago, Jesse came back. To life. No joke. I'm not going to bore you with the whole story cuz, well, you should already know it. You do, right? Or else you shouldn't be here.

Anyways, Jesse managed to snag an apartment about 5 minutes away from where I live. It's not that big, but whatever. Like I care. I'm just happy I have a place to do "naughty things" to Jesse without my mom interfering.

Okay, so we haven't got past second base yet. So what? I have finally gotten the love of my life and I'm complaining about not getting any? I'm not even sure I want some. Yet. Wait till wedding day, Jesse, you're in for a surprise. Getting back to the present.

"Let's go, Querida, it's getting late." Jesse said

"Alright, alright, but that good night kiss better be a heck of one" I said. But Jesse's kisses are always mind-blowing, so I don't have anything to worry about.

We paid the check and got into his car, a sparkling new white Mercedes, the first thing he had gotten out of his first-ever paycheck. Men. That reminds me, Jesse has gotten a job, but he is starting medical school on Monday. He is way psyched.

We talked the whole time about random things like T.V. shows (I have _finally _gotten Jesse up to date about these things) and things in general. You know, things normal couples talk about. Because we're a normal couple. Me and Jesse. Jesse and me. Yuh-uh. God, that feels so good to say. That we're a normal couple. Le sigh.

He dropped me off on the porch and gave me a nice, long, kiss goodbye. I'll spare you the details. Let's just say, Jesse's kisses are yum-tastic!

I slipped through the door and my mom bombarded me with questions like she usually does. I waved her away.

"Not now, mom, I'm tired." I said and faked my voice to sound all groggy. I'm a perfectionist at faking voices. Comes with the territory.

I think she bought it because the next thing she said was" Okay, honey, you go and get your rest."

I smiled gratefully at my mother's beaming face. Poor woman. All she ever wanted was a normal daughter. Sigh. Too bad she'll never get that normal daughter.

I was bounding up the stairs when my mother's voice stopped me.

"Oh honey, I almost forgot, Gina called earlier," she said

Gina? I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"She said she was coming back here for another two weeks, they're having spring break now" my mom continued.

I almost forgot about her. I know this was a very mean thing to say, but hey! I had a lot going on for me. I hadn't told Gina about Jesse yet. I wonder what she'd say. A wave of panic washed through me. Because I know what she _would _say.

Let me tell you a little something. When Gina sees a cute guy, well, she pounces. Like a kitty going for a piece of salmon. And let's just say Jesse's really cute.

Hot, even. Like electrifying, hell-burning hot.

She wouldn't

Would she?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everybody! A new chapter up, Ain't I awesome?? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

I spent the entire night tossing and turning wondering what on earth I would do about this situation.

The next day, when I woke up, I had a solution. Gina and I are _best friends_. She wouldn't just risk our friendship and hook up with the only guy I have ever remotely felt any love towards. She just _wouldn't_.

It's like the golden rule in the golden book of rules. It just simply is not done. Well, actually it is.

You know, the whole best friend-and-boyfriend-affair-story-plot-line. Just never thought it would apply to real life.

I mulled over this for a while before realizing that today, was, in fact a school day.

I groaned and rolled out of bed with a thunk. I staggered into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. I smiled as I got out of the shower stall and looked into the space I had cleared up in the midst of all the fog on the mirror. I was having a good hair day, my nose wasn't shiny and there wasn't a pimple in sight.

I blow-dried and walked over to my dresser. I slipped on a pair of white shoes with purple striped tongues, a pair of rhinestone-studded jeans, a pink spaghetti-strapped tee and a pink sweater over it. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my pink bag.

Even though I had had a good morning so far, I doubted that was going to last any longer as I stepped out of my bedroom. It was this weird feeling I was getting. Woman's Inquisition, you could call it.

"Hey, honey, Brad and Jake are waiting in the car outside." My mom said as I stepped into the overly decorated living room. I hated it when my mom went all designer-crazy on us.

"Okay." I said before remembering I still didn't know when Gina was to be arriving. How stupid of me. I voiced this out to my mother. Not the stupid part, but the when-was-she-coming part.

"Tomorrow." My mom said nonchalantly.

I started to panic. TOMORROW!? I had approximately 24 hours to get myself together, warn Jesse _and_….

Well I don't know what the and part was for, but it always sounds so _dramatic._

I sighed and climbed into the car, meanwhile going _I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life. _Inside my head, of course, because then I would just be talking to myself, and I would not want that.

* * *

School was a disaster.

It really was. I knew I was going to have a bad day. I just knew it. But did I listen to myself, no. I didn't.

First, I found out I had P.E. first thing in the morning, which is always a bad thing. (A/N Let's just pretend that after the dance, spring break would start. And when they come back, they all get new schedules. Kay?) Next, I found out I was sitting next to Paul Slater in Religion. Whoopee.

After _that_, my science teacher told me that since my grades had been dropping, I needed a tutor. A tutor! And lastly, Jesse canceled our date tonight because he had to finish a "project" with his science partner. They had only been at school for one day and they already had a project due. I am _so_ not becoming a doctor.

Speaking of careers, we had a paper due on what you would like to be when you grow up. I'm not sure what exactly I want to be, but I'm thinking therapist. I already help _dead_ people through their problems; why not get paid for it?

Speaking of the dead, I haven't seen any lately. That was the only thing going for me.

The rest of the day went a little better; Cee Cee was in most of my classes. Which was an upside. Adam had asked her to be his girlfriend right after the dance for which I was very thankful. No more whining sessions going "Why won't he love me?" and "What do I do to get him to love me?" and so on.

I'm not complaining, it's just; it _can _get a bit annoying after a while.

I came home, dreary and tired. I climbed up the steps and flopped down on my bed. But, oh, no, things just _have_ to get worse, don't they?

Because what I didn't notice was the fact that there was someone on my window seat.

A girl

And she was _glowing_.

* * *

A/n Can anybody guess what new character I introduce ever-so-subtly? I didn't put her name or anything, but I did hint that she might show up in later chapters. Brownie points to anybody who does. If anyone does figure it out, can somebody suggest a name? I might add Paul in later for kicks. Read and REVIEW!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everybody! For anyone who tried to guess last chapter. I put in a first sighting of Jesse's science partner who he's doing a project with. I will formally introduce her in later chappies. Now, for a name...

* * *

Chapter 3

I turned my head and said, "Oy, look, I have had a terrible day today and I do not want to listen-" I trailed off.

The girl sitting there was about my age, maybe a bit older. She was sitting there with a flawless look about her.

Her pointy pink lace-up ballerina shoes were crisscrossed at her ankles. The pink denim skirt with blue stars on the pocket rode up to her upper-thigh with a black belt resting on it. She had on a purple zig-zag striped long-sleeved top. A short sleeved cropped fuzzy white sweater rested on her perfect shoulders. A purple-layered necklace sat on her high neck and a pair of too-die-for white peacock-feather style earrings on her ears.

Her curly blond hair rested on her shoulders pulled back on one side. She was holding a tan messenger bag across her body. Something about her made you stop and gawp at her.

"Well, if you're done staring at me, can we please move on?" she said stretching out the please so it sounded like puh-lease.

I frowned. She seemed like the Kelly Prescott type. I hate Kelly Prescott types.

"Look," I said regaining my composure. "Name your glitch and get out of here"

"Please," I added, remembering my manners.

"I don't know," she stated.

"What do you mean, I don't know?" I snapped. I was _really_ not in the mood for a preppy, popular girl.

"I don't know why I'm here, I was at my best friend's house and the next thing I know, black. Everywhere," she said

"Hmm, well, look, I'll talk to you the next morning." I said. "Just not right now,"

"Whatever." She said, making it sound like wat-evah. (A/N sorry, it's just I've been ah-bsessed with the Clique books lately and I've been writing everything like that.)

"Oh, and don't sit there, it's creepy." I said, making an obvious reference to her sitting on the window seat making me think about _Jesse_ sitting there.

"Okay, okay" she said, dematerializing.

It was only after she was gone that I realized I hadn't even got her name.

* * *

"Does anyone know a girl, about our age, that looks like a supermodel?" I asked the next day, ignoring everybody's What-is-she-talking-about looks.

"Curly blonde hair?" I asked. "Ballerina shoes?" I tried.

"Ballerina shoes?" Adriana Spencer, a loud, girl with brown hair (with rainbow highlights), purple eyes (contacts), who was currently wearing a t-shirt with the words F.A.R.T and with smaller letters bearing the words Fast, active running teens.

" Ballerina shoes are Rachel Clark's signatures. She wears them _everywhere_!" Cee Cee said, with a note of annoyance and disgust.

"I'm taking it you guys don't like her?" I asked, already knowing the answer because I sure as hell didn't.

"Course not, snobbiest girl I've ever seen" Kim, a girl with neon green braces, said.

"Didn't she, like, _die_, recently?" I asked confusedly. I mean, even if the girl was mean and snobby , shouldn't they pay at least a little respect for her?

" No…I don't remember her dying." Adam said, a bit bewildered.

"Last thing I remember of her was being shipped to a school in Australia by her father." Cee Cee said on a bit of a happier tone.

Hmm…interesting. Maybe her father tried to cover up all this by using that excuse. Don't know why he'd do that, though.

"Hey, isn't that Gina, that girl from New York who was with you last year?" Vessa, a Goth girl with jet-black hair ( dyed) and pale complexion asked.

You know, I never realized quite how many geeks there are- and oh my gosh! Did she say _Gina!_?

I turned around slowly, not daring to believe it.

"Hey Simon!"

* * *

A/N I decided at the last minute that I'd add the ghost in as a character who is battling for Jesse's 'affections'. Hmm... wasn't planning on it, but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey y'all! How's everything going? I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've just been really busy. My grandpa and uncle had come over to visit. And they stayed over in the only room with a computer in it so I couldn't get to it. Sad, eh? But, yeah. Read and Review!

* * *

"Simon, why do you look all freaked out?"

I woke up from my "trance". "Me, scared? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" She didn't complete her sentence because the next thing I knew, I had tackled her and given her a great big hug. I mean, she still _was_ my best friend, even if she was going to steal my boyfriend.

My hug must have satisfied her, because she was hugging me back.

"But, you aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" I couldn't help myself but saying.

"I know, your mom only told you that to surprise you even more and it worked! You should see the look on your face!" she said, laughing.

And just like that, I forgot all about my worries. It was just Gina and I. Best friends forever.

* * *

" Simon, I bet after Tad and Bryce, you still haven't found anyone. I mean, the day you get into an actual relationship with someone is the day I become a cheerleader."

I admit, I was a bit offended by that statement. I mean what about Michael? Adam? Paul? And most importantly, Jesse? Okay, so what if I only went out with Michael to find out more about the murder. And so what if Adam's _thing_ for me was only to cover up his feelings about CeeCee? But Jesse and Paul? They definitely counted as relationships.

CeeCee laughed. "Are you kidding me? Suze has definitely gotten some action."

I smacked her making me sound like a slut. Which I was _so _not. Now Kelly Prescott? _She's_ a slut.

"Really? Who??" Gina sounded intrigued. She probably was.

I mean, she's always the one telling me about guys. In New York, guys were practically lining up _not _to go out with me. I was labeled as some kind of freak. Did she honestly think that people here too, thought the same thing?

Here, that was not the case. Here, everybody liked me. I wasn't popular par se. But people liked me. And boys did too. So ha!

"Here comes one now." CeeCee said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

I made a kind of squeaky noise and turned around to find Paul Slater looking down at me.

I groaned inwardly and said, "What do you want, Paul?"

"Now why do you think I always want something? I just came to say hi."

My eyebrows rose up. High. Paul Slater, coming just to say _hi_? Unbelievable. Which is why I didn't believe it.

"Come on, Paul. Just say what you have to say and _go_." I said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Now Suze, when such a handsome guy says hi, shouldn't you respond?" Gina interrupted.

I glared at her. Couldn't she see I didn't like the guy? At all. I felt betrayed.

"Um, not if he once tried to kill me." HA, see if she could beat that.

"Kill you?" Gina said, looking skeptical.

"OK, maybe not kill, par se, but close enough!" I was seriously getting worried. Wasn't Gina supposed to be sticking up for me?

"Look, this guy is just trying to be nice and you're brushing him off like a dead bug?" Gina's tone got a little more I'm-not-going-to-be-nice-anymore-so-if-you-know-what's-best-for-you-just-back-away.

I gasped. Never, in all my years, has Gina _ever_ used that tone with me. Ever.

"Um, yeah, I just did. Do you have a problem with that?" I said. I was getting dangerously mad. I saw a crowd forming in peripheral vision.

Paul was backing away as he knew ever too well when I get mad.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that, Suze. Now, if you'll just excuse me!" She said, grabbing Paul's hand and marching off.

Only one thing registered in my head. She had called me Suze.

* * *

A/N If you don't get the whole Suze thing. It's because Gina always calls Suze Simon. It's like their thing. So yeah. I'm not going to pressure you into making you review.

Are you kidding me? REVIEW!! Or else...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So, here it is. Sorry it was so late. Busy, busy me.

* * *

I was still shocked by the end of the day. Gina, my best friend for life, is mad at me because I was rude to some guy that _she didn't even know?_

I mean, come on! What kind of twisted up logic is that? She didn't know all the trouble Paul Slater caused in my life. Let me make a list:

**Reasons Why I Should Hate Paul Slater**

1. I refused to go out with him, he threatened me that he was going to tell everybody that I took his little brother off premises.

2. He tried to exorcise my boyfriend.

3. He left me up there in Shadowland to fend for myself.

4. He haunts me in my sleep for doing #3.

5. He said he was going to go back in time and stop Jesse from ever dying.

6. He did #5.

Enough reasons?

Yeah, thought so.

I mean, Paul Slater is the most vile, disgusting creature to ever walk the Earth.

"Miss Simon, if you don't mind I am taking a class. I would like everybody to listen. So I won't get stuck with you all in summer school!!" Mrs. Folsom, my Social Studies teacher screeched.

Whoops. Guess I got lost in my own world there. Hmm…back to my thoughts. Paul Slater, disgusting, vile.

I spent the rest of class thinking about this before the bell rang. I straightened my cropped denim (after many days and nights of protesting, they lifted the no-denim rule) lace-up vest and slipped my black flats back on after having kicked them off half –way through the lesson.

I walked out of the classroom swinging my purse, which was designed to look like a treasure box.

I spotted Cee Cee rushing towards me, her blond hair, which he she had fixed to somehow look wavy flying behind her and her black seashell necklace that Adam had given to her after the dance threatening to come off.

"What, what happened? Why do you look so flustered?" I asked, fearful that something might have happened to someone.

"Um…you may not like this." Cee Cee said, hesitantly.

"Just tell me!" I said shaking her white leather vest-clad shoulders.

"It's Gina,"

"No!" I moaned.

"Yes,"she moaned back

"Let's go," I said, already marching towards the exit.

We flew into Adam's car with Cee Cee behind the wheel. Apparently, she had always had a driver's license. She just hadn't told anyone because she had wanted to keep riding with Adam. Isn't that sweet?

Anyways, Cee Cee pushed the gas pedal with her white sandal and we were off.

We must have violated at least fifty traffic rules in that one drive. That's all I have to say.

I slammed the car door and ran into the front office of the Carmel Hospital. Having been there plenty of times before, I was familiar with the secretary, Queenie, a straight-born hippie.

She smiled at us, despite the gloomy surroundings. Typical Queenie.

She shook her blond hair out of her eyes and extended a pink bangle clad hand.

"Suze, Cee Cee, nice to see you ...again. Who's the patient?" Queenie asked in a dreamy, careless kind of way.

"Gina Augustin," (A/N That is her real name, I checked)

"Um...Room 348, 4th floor, 2nd door to your left," Queenie said, waving a pale hand towards the elevators.

We ran to the elevators and jammed the red button, tapping my foot impatiently.

The elevators opened and a tall, thin brunette stepped out, wearing a pair of jeans, a white long-sleeve top and a white jacket stepped out. She popped the opening of her button-down jacket and drifted past us.

She looked strangely familiar...

We pushed past her and into the empty elevator. The elevator went up and so did we.

It stopped at the 4th floor and opened its doors.

"Second door to the left, right?" I said stopping at a horrid white door.

"Yup" Cee Cee said.

I gulped my fears down and opened the door.

* * *

A/N You know the drill. Review. Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the room was my best friend, hooked up to an IV.

That is enough to scar a person for life. And after life.

I rushed to her side, thinking why, oh why, would I ever doubt her for a second. Gina would always be my best friend. No matter what.

Well, there's Cee Cee too, but that's not the point.

I was about to sit on the chair, but I couldn't. How weird.

I turned around and there was Sleepy. I'm not kidding. Sleepy was sitting there looking at Gina with an expression on his face I've only seen once before.

Well technically, I've seen it a lot of times. Like on Dad, Andy, Adam…and Jesse.

And he was holding her hand. He was holding her hand.

Jake, my stepbrother, was holding Gina, my best friend's hand. Well, I won't tell you I didn't expect it. I did.

All those looks they gave each other. Guess it didn't really hit me till now. No wonder Jake was so happy a while ago.

Mom must have told the rest of the family that Gina was coming. Come to think of it, Sleepy hadn't really dated anyone since Gina came.

Oh sure, there was the occasional flirt with the waitress or the sometimes date with the lab partner. But nothing big.

I smiled and tip-toed quietly out of the room to give them some privacy. Since Gina's eyes were fluttering, Sleepy didn't notice me.

I guess I'll have to patch things up with her later.

I motioned for Cee Cee to follow me out.

"Wasn't that so cute?" Cee Cee asked me after we'________ closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, cute," I said, or nauseating more like. It kind of reminded me about two weeks ago, when I was in Sleepy's position, clutching onto Jesse's hand for dear life.

Speaking of Jesse, I guess the Gina problem was solved. Gina was a lot of things, but she was not a cheater. I have never, _ever_, seen her even look at a guy, if she was dating another guy.

Well, she may have taken a peek. But, we're only human!

Oh, did I say we? I meant she, I swear!

About a half-hour later, a nurse came down and said that Gina was going to be all right and would only suffer a few broken bones from the "accident".

Only, it wasn't an accident. Or at least, I don't think it was an accident. I was pretty sure I knew who did it.

Rachel Clarke.

Many a ghost has done that before. And even some of the living. (I haven't forgotten stupid Michael Meducci)

"She says, I want to know why, every time I come here, I get hurt,' the nurse said.

Cee Cee and I laughed. She must be all right.

"…And here is where the emergency rooms are," A woman, wearing a pink and black striped swishy skirt and a black t-shirt with with a purple coat over it, clutching a clipboard said, walking into the room.

A whole group of people seemed to follow the black-haired woman.

They were all wearing the same t-shirt, a purple one with the words Carmel Institution of Medical Arts (A/N This is not a real school, I made it up) in bold print.

I had a sudden newsflash to a phone-call a few days ago where Jesse had said that their class was going on a "field trip" to the Carmel Hospital, which is, in my opinion, a pretty lame field trip.

But, whatever. I get to see Jesse on a school day and not have to worry about Gina since she's dating Sleepy.

I have never loved a stepbrother so much.

I searched for the familiar chocolaty brown hair. I spotted it, but with a cling of straight, blond hair attached to it.

There was a girl, standing right next to Jesse, practically latched onto him. Now, in most circumstances, you guys know what I would normally do.

Go up to them and punch him in the face. Not her, but him. Because, really if it was what I thought it was, it wasn't really the girl's fault. It was Jesse's.

But, if you saw the look on his face. It was scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and uncomfortable.

The disgust was probably due to what she was wearing.

She was wearing a pair of black boots and a very short black, see-through skirt, an orange bra and a green and black plaid button down shirt and a pair of pink sunglasses which rested on her blue eyes. I think it was the button down shirt that did it for him. It sure did it for me.

It was practically hanging off her. Only the two middle buttons were done and the rest of it was practically dangling of her elbows. Not her shoulders, but her elbows.

The uncomfortable part was probably due to the angle she had positioned herself in. And maybe the fact that he already had a love of his life.

Me.

"Krista, could you please get off me?" Jesse asked. Politely, of course because that's the type of guy he is.

"Oh, you silly guy! Of course not. We're going out, right?' "Krista" said, with a pout.

That caught my attention. Going out? What was that about?

"We're not going out, how many times do I have to tell you? I have a girlfriend! We're only lab partners," Jesse said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"You can't have a girlfriend, you love me, right?" Krista said.

God, what does it take to drill that through your head? He doesn't love you!

"Susannah?" Jesse said, looking at me, an adorable confused look on his gorgeous face.

"Oopsie, did I say that out loud?" I asked, embarrassed and at the same time, pissed.

"What are you doing her, are you hurt? Did something happen? Are you okay?" he asked, pushing Krista off of him and coming towards me, looking worried.

"I'm fine, but Gina's not though," I said.

"Gina, what's she doing here?" Jesse asked. The questions keep coming and coming.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, well not really forget, I didn't really have time to tell you, 'cause I thought she was coming tomorrow, but she really arrived today, and…" I babbled on.

Cee Cee came up behind me and poked me, saying, "Get to the point,"

"Well, the point is, she's here and she's hurt," I said, summarizing.

"Gina, she's the cat-insulter, right?" Jesse asked. So many questions.

"Jesse!" I said pushing him slightly before pulling him into a kiss.

Well, point is, we made out for a while before Cee Cee and Krista pulled us off each other.

"So you won't kiss me, but you'll kiss a perfect stranger?" Krista said, fake tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm the girlfriend," I said indignantly and again, a bit pissed.

At this point two things happened. Gina came, wheeled out on a wheel chair and Krista fell into laughter.

"Y-you-_**you're**_ the girlfriend?" Krista said, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I am!" I said, pissed. Again.

"Yeah, she is," Jesse said, putting an arm around me.

"I, personally don't see anything funny," Cee Cee stated.

"Wait, girlfriend? Why don't I know anything about this?" Gina said, looking pissed. Hmm…everyone's pissed today.

Oh boy, chaos. In my life. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, Gina! What a nice surprise," I said.

" Yeah, now tell me what she meant by girlfriend," She said calmly, but I knew she was mad.

"Uh…Okay, look, maybe we should talk about this when there isn't so many people." I said, hesitantly. Gina knew all about the whole I-see-dead-people thing, but Jesse? Yeah, never mentioned him. Cee Cee was kind of the opposite. She knew about Jesse, but I hadn't told her about the mediator thing until after the dance. It was easier to tell her, though.

"Wait, you didn't tell the cat-insulter about me?" Jesse asked, not sounding hurt or mad, but just curious.

I elbowed him for the jab he made and said, "Jesse, that was a long time ago, let it go,"

"Spike was hurt and so was I," Jesse said, indignantly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gina asked, curiously, but still really mad.

"I'll tell you, I promise, just not here," I said, quietly, trying to take the attention off of us as we had created quite a scene.

"Fine, whatever, but can I ask you about the girl standing over there, dressed like a hooker, laughing hysterically?" Gina asked, pointing to "Krista" who still laughing her stupid, see-through material clad butt off. Which was really big, in my opinion.

I walked over there to shut her up with a little knuckle sandwich, but as always, Jesse stopped me.

"Oh, come on please," I pleaded, giving him a full-blast of my baby greens. "She's just standing there, laughing and it's really getting on my nerves!"

"No, querida, she's not worth it, I'm trying to get a new science partner, though, so I'll be rid of her in a few days," Jesse said, giving me full blast of his baby browns, which looked like little pools of chocolate.

"Okay," I said, being a lovesick puppy and all.

I saw Cee Cee roll her eyes at me in my peripheral vision. "They're so hopelessly in love, it's nauseating," She said, looking kind of queasy.

A small ring caught my attention. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed talk.

"Where have you been, Susannah! I've searched all over the school for you! If I hear you're out hunting another ghost, I'm going to tell Jesse!" Father Dom screeched in my ear.

That was his newest threat to try to keep me away from trouble. Jesse always gets really mad whenever I go hunt down a ghost by myself.

"I'm not…you know, I'm at the hospital. Gina was hurt, and I think I know who it was, but I'll tell you later," I said, kind of fast.

"Okay, but be here fast, okay? People are starting to ask questions," Father D said urgently.

"All right, all right, I will, bye!"

"Don't you dare hang-,"

I hung up on him. "That was Fa-"

" All students of Carmel Institution of Medical Arts, please line up here," The lady who was touring Jesse and his class called out.

"Bye, baby," I said laying a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye, querida, I'll swing by your house, today, okay? I want to join in on the explaining," Jesse said, before leaving with his class.

Krista followed, but kept her distance, freaked out about the fact that I was going to punch her. She was still giggling, though.

"Hey, how are you doing, babe?" Jake asked, coming up behind Gina.

"Fine, and I know what you're going to say, but I'm not going back to that room, yet. I want to talk to Simon over here for like two more seconds," She said, making a puppy face.

"All right, but just two more seconds," Jake said, succumbing to the puppy face. Even I couldn't resist that face.

"After a few more tests to make sure I'm absolutely okay, I'll be good to go. Funny how, we always end up here." Gina said, taking a look around at the almost pure white hospital.

"Yeah, funny," I said, not really seeing the funniness of it. Even I didn't suspect how un-funny it was all going to turn out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, okay. So, it's been a long time since I last updated. And I assure you, I am very sorry. I really am. It's just, sometimes, when you haven't updated a story in a couple months, you kind of forget about it...and that couple of months turns into a year. Yeah, I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it! It'd actually not that great of a chapter...but the next one will be! I promise you, the next chapter will be amazing! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Yeah, I don't own the mediator or Suze or Jesse (no matter how much I want to). This is all Meg Cabot's.  
**

**

* * *

**

I slammed the door to my empty house, dreading what was about to come. I had called Gina and Cee-Cee over to explain about Jesse…among other things. It was finally time to come clean about the whole mediating business. I admitted that it would be a bit of a relief not to have to lie constantly. Well, I would still have to lie…just not as much. At least Jesse was going to be there with me. He always managed to make me feel so much better.

I was so tired; Father Dom had given me another long lecture about how I shouldn't go off school grounds in the middle of class. When I argued that we had been between classes, he had given me another lecture about not talking back. Then, when I argued about why he wasn't talking to Cee-Cee too, since she had been with me, he went into yet another lecture about respecting your elders. I should really stop arguing.

Then, of course, Cee-Cee pestered me for the rest of the day while I worried about Gina. After Jesse had left, Gina had told me about how she was walking down one of the sets of stairs in the school when she had felt someone push her down. When she looked back, she hadn't seen anyone. I had a very grave feeling about who had pushed her and I was determined to speak with her.

Speak of the devil, when I walked through the door to her room I saw Rachel Clark on the window seat, looking as drop-dead gorgeous as always.

"Didn't I say not to sit on the window seat?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, but I decided to ignore you." Rachel said, picking at her manicured fingernails.

"Why are you here, anyways? I mean, if you're just here to make fun of me, I will throw you out. Literally." I threatened. This girl was getting more annoying by the second.

"I'm bored, okay? Not a lot of people can see me. Well, nobody at all, actually. Being dead is a bore." She complained.

"Okay, listen up. Just because you're bored and no one can see you, does not mean it's okay to go pushing my friends down flights of stairs!" I yelled, pretty mad about the whole thing.

"What are you talking about? I never pushed anyone down the stairs. I told you, I'm bored. I've basically done nothing at all these past couple of days." She frowned.

Okay, now I was confused. What did she mean? There weren't any other ghosts I was currently mediating.

Well, if she didn't push Gina down the stairs, then there was no reason for her to still be here.

So I said, "Listen, sweetheart. I have company coming over and it's going to be a little weird if they see me talking to thin air, so if you could just leave for a little while, I promise I will get back to you." Someone once told me that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, after all. And something told me that Rachel Clarke was someone I wanted to have on my side.

"Okay, then. I'll go…for now." She looked a little weirded out by my sudden change of tone. But, she seemed to get over it because, in a flash, she disappeared.

I sighed in relief. Now, I can move on to more important things. Like, looking pretty for when Jesse comes over. That was a joke, by the way. Jesse has seen me at my absolute worst, I doubt him seeing me without any makeup on is going to send him running in the opposite direction.

But, I guess a little eyeliner wouldn't hurt. And maybe a change of clothes…

An hour later, I found myself opening the door to see Cee-Cee and Gina's faces in the doorway. Gina had gotten herself out of the wheelchair and into a pair of crutches. Other than that, she looked no worse for wear.

"Hey, you look hot, Simon." Gina said, looking me over.

I thanked her. I had changed into a pair of khaki short-shorts, a blue camisole, and a studded vest with gladiator flats. Gina was right. I looked hot.

"Hey, make yourselves comfortable, there's coke in the fridge." I said, moving towards the door to open it again to see Jesse. Whom, can I just say looks hot in a pair of jeans?

"Hello, querida." Jesse said, giving me a peck on the lips and a quick hug. I said hello back while savoring that safe feeling that can only come from being in Jesse's arms. God, I loved this guy.

"Okay, so if you guys are done being a freaking love story, can we get back to the whole ghost business? Oh, and also how you guys got to being a freaking love story?" Gina said, taking a swig from the coke can in her hand.

"Alright, alright. Take a seat." I gestured towards the couch.

"Hey, it's only us, right? Is your family home?" Cee-Cee asked, taking a seat next to Gina on the couch, while I settled in next to Jesse on the loveseat.

"No, we have the house to ourselves." I said, trying not to think about whether Rachel Clarke was in the house or not. I mean, I had told her to get out, but I had told Jesse to get out too, back when we first met, and he came back.

We exchanged a little more small talk before Gina interrupted with a blunt "Hey, can we get this conversation over with before I turn 30?"

"Yeah, sure. Where should I start?" I asked, really having no clue where to start.

"Let's start with Jesse. I kind of know the story, but I'm still fuzzy on the whole coming back to life thing." Cee-Cee said, referring to my hushed explanation after the dance.

"Woah, coming back to life? Why don't we start there? Gina asked.

"Well, there's a ton of stuff that came before that." I said, starting in on my explanation.

* * *

**Hey! So...how was it? Wait...how are you supposed to tell me what you thought of this chapter? Why, all you have to do is review! It is as easy as clicking a button...and then you have to write stuff and press enter and preferably make it one of your favorite stories...but no pressure! I am also debating whether I should add in a long explanation of what happened between Jesse and Suze and the whole ghost thing. Or if I should just cut it short. What do you guys think?**


End file.
